My Life As A Teenage Loser
by BlondeBrodway28
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Mitchie's life was like before she went to our favoirte camp? Why does she only have one friend? Follow the diary of Michie's sophomore year as she experiences drama, love, and hate. R&R!
1. Entry 1

**Did you ever wonder how Mitchie's life was before Camp Rock? Why is Sierra her only friend? I know that I was wondering that! So here is my version. Tell me if I should continue with the story or not. Disclaimer: Camp Rock is not in my possestion.**

August 25:

Dear Diary,

Guess what today was? First day of school! Whoopee! Not. Three of my friends moved away... at least I have Sierra, Jake, Raydon, Bradley, Manny, and Alexis! Wait... this is a new diary, I should do a proper introduction. I am Michelle Allena Torres, though as you may know by me writing MITCHIE'S DIARY in huge letters on the front, I am know as Mitchie to everyone.

Okay since I have this thing to vent my feelings in, here we go. Today started out like normal:

"Mitchie! Get up! First day of school!" Mom yelled from downstairs. She was making breakfast while I got ready.

Pushing in my CD, Misery Business by Paramore blasted through my laptop while I walked to my closet. I grabbed blue skinny jeans, a neon pink shirt with purple, black and white circles on it, a white plaid scarf, and my black converse. I have had this outfit picked out to wear for a week. Gotta look my best for the first day of school! It looks like freshman going sophomore...just how I wanna look!

After getting dressed and brushing my hair, I headed down the steps. "Morning Mom," I said on my way to my seat.

"Morning Sweetie," She was already sitting down with her coffee in hand. "Are you ready for the first day as a sophomore?"

I smiled and nodded, then dug into my breakfast. "Turn on HotTunes, pretty please!" I said through a mouth full of eggs.

"_Shane Grey is at it again. He stormed out of his three story mansion after a rather horrible fight with his bandmates. Rumor has it that they were arguing about their music. Can C3 stick it out?" _Love Connect Three, HATE Shane Ass-hole Grey. Seriously, he hs everything! A band, money, fam, fortune, went to Camp Rock...

"Hey mom, did you hear about where Connect Three got their start?" She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Wasn't it some camp?" I gapped. "What?"

_"Some camp?! _They went to Camp Rock! That's like _the _music camp!"

"Hum, we should look into that. You have a amazing voice and write great songs." My eyes widened.

"You read my songs???"

"No, but I heard you in your room." I sighed. Note to self: Sing quieter so nosy mom's won't embarres me.

"Um, I got to go, the bus will be here soon," I gotoutofhere escaping an extremally awkward conversation. I love my music, but I am too scarred to show anyone that.

And, that's where I am now. Sitting outside of my house waiting for the bus to come and beep that really loud and obnoxious horn. Speaking of music, inspiration has struck!

How about...

You wanna show that world but no one knows your name yet  
Wnder when and where and how your gonna make it  
You know you can, if you get the chance

What do you think? I don't know... well here comes the bus, wish me luck! I promise to write about my day when I get home.

XOXO,

Mitchie ;)

**Here is the first chapter, what do you think? Should I continue? R&R!**


	2. Entry 2

**Here is chapter 2. I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this story, so please PM me with any ideas you might have! Remember to read, enjoy, review! Disclaimer for the story: I do not own Camp Rock or any brands metioned throughout the story.**

_"I wonder what it's like to have it all, to never be afraid that I will fall. But I don't think I have know a time that I was part of the in crowd." ~Mitchell Musso: The In Crowd_

My Dearest Diary,

Do you ee get the feeling your in over your head? Well that's how this day has began. And the person who has me in over my head? Austin Jock. Guess what? He's the stereotypical quarterback. You know, georgeous, rude, jerkish, and cocky. He makes Shane Grey look tame. And I find it very ironic how his last name is 'Jock'...

Well, he was flirting with me today... a lot. Why? Don't know. Wants a challenge? Make nerd popular? All I know is that he is hated by all my friends, especially Raydon and Jake.

Raydon: Because she dated him and he cheated on her. With the head cheerleader. Shocker there.

Jake: Because he has a huge crush on me. I know from everyone telling me. And honestly he doesn't do a good job of hiding it.

Anyways, I feel bad because i'm falling under Austin's spell. Then again I've always wondered what it's like to be popular... maybe I should give him a try. That would only make me loose half of my friends. Yeah... not worth it. Ever ensisterhood of the traveling pants? Well that's me, Sierra, Raydon, and Alexis. Then we he Jake, who's been my neighbor forever, then we have Bradley, Alexis's boyfriend of 6 months, then Manny. He's actually sort of... gay. Yup, Manny's gay and proud of it.

We are classified as the 'Normals'. Not quite nerd, but still not even semi close to popular.

And we are all different, but get along really well. Manny's the gay fashion designer (his dream is to be on Project Runway. Shocker.) But he's a great friend. Jake is the trusting friend. He's always there for you. His ambition? To make movies. He wants to be a director, and is always roping us into doing home videos. Bradley is his partner in crime: He is a writer. He comes up with the wackiest ideas and is a big lovable goof ball. Sierra is the genius. She tutors us in everything and anything and was offered to go to collage multipule times but refused. I have known her since 1st grade when we shared a pack of crayons. Ah, the start of a beautiful friendship! After that it as me, Jake, and Sierra. The insperable trio.

Moving on, we have Raydon. She is the jock out of us all. She is an amazing athlete. She plays softball, soccer, and volleyball. Then there is Alexis. She's buddies with Manny when it comes to shopping! She's the girliest out of us and loves make up and hair. She could be a make up artist. She's always helping with drama club doing the stage make up. And what am I? Well I'm the musician. I have only ever let my friends read and hear my songs. They keep trying to geme to preform, but attention freaks me out.

Speaking of music, I was working on a newer song, and Jake snuck in from my balcony. Most people would find this freaky, but not me. It's just Jake. It's not like he's a freaky stalker or anything... is he? Just jokin! "Hey, girl."

"Hey, boy." I said, kinda mad he interupted me in my zone!

"Whatcha working on?" He asked.

"A song. Want to hear it?" Duh he did. He loves my singing. He tells me it everytime I even hum.

"Yeah! Absolutly!" He said, obviously excited.

"Alright here it goes:

_I don't wanna be afriad. I want to wake up feelin beautiful today. And I know that I'm okay. Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way. So you see, just wanna believe in me."_

His jaw dropped. "That was amazing Mitchie!"

I blushed "Thanks..."

"Hey, meet me at my house in twenty! Here's the script, we are running another video! I just downloaded new softwear that I want to try out!"

After Jake left I read through the script and now here I am.

Well I'm going to be late if I don't head over, so I will write in you and tell you how it goes after the shooting.

Mitchie out. 3

**Next entry, the video shooting. Hope to see more reviews! Much Love!!**


End file.
